Unknown Love
by CherishedJanuaryAngel
Summary: A deep, familiar husky male’s voice then played and said:“I know you want me. I’ve seen you staring at my body, ‘uh’especially my tight a . I just wanted to let you know that I’m into you too and that I could make love to you all night long.”
1. Dreams

I don't exactly know why people write disclaimers, but I will write one anyway.

**I don't own the characters just the plot. I'm not asian and I don't live in Japan.**

**Unknown Love  
**

Chapter 1

It started out as a regular morning, or as regular a morning it can be in the Hyuuga household. Under night-blooming jasmine scented sheets lay a most peculiar girl of 16, comfortably situated sleeping in her luxurious bed, filled to the brim with soft sheets and mountains of pillows. Underneath her bed spread , her angelic and innocent face is barely visible. However, of what you can see, was the subtle smile that played gently on her soft peach-pink colored lips.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, as the early morning sun reached her face, revealing pale pearl looking orbs, with a touch of lavender. The angelic figure looked around confusedly, trying to figure out her plans for the new day, when she suddenly sat up in bed and remembered, IT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!

Her already large eyes widened an octave at this realization. She scrambled to get out from under the mess of her massive sheets. However, in the process of detangling herself from the bedspread, she failed to notice that of her feet got snagged on a part of her bedspread. And as she was about to go running off to the bathroom; BADOOM!!! She fell to the floor with an earth shaking thud; thoroughly shaking the floor and bedroom furniture.

The shaken girl let out a soft groan, hoping nobody heard what had just transpired within her room.

"HINATA!!!" Came a loud but concerned female voice from downstairs.

"Are you alright ane-chan?" said the same voice.

"H-Hai." Stammered the embarrassed teenager.

She slowly got up from her wooden floor, caressing her right shoulder blade. She looked over to her right shoulder and thought 'that's gonna leave a mark.'

While thinking that statement, she heard the hurried steps of somebody coming towards her room door. Her bedroom door flew open with such a force that the gust of wind scattered some papers laying on Hinata's desk. The girl that came in, raised a delicate eyebrow as if to say, what happened and what are you doing on the floor? The girl in question had long dark wavy hair, and the same pale-orbs minus the lavender tint. Her smug lips upturned into a knowing smirk, then into a full fledged mocking smile. Her eyes kept on glancing from her older sisters shoulder to her sisters face.

Hinata's face was now red with embarrassment, head bowed in shame, with a nervous smile adorned on her face. All this because she had just fallen out of bed for the millionth time, and was caught for the millionth time.

"S-s-so y-you heard t-that?" stuttered the embarrassed girl.

"Yes of course. I think the whole world heard that fall from grace. Seriously, for someone so small, you make a lot of noise." said the girl, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"H-Hanabi, you know the whole world did not hear me fall." said the still embarrassed Hinata.

"Whatever. Anyway I came to tell you to Neji and I are leaving for school in an hour, so hurry up." Hanabi said.

Hinata lifted her bowed head to see that Hanabi was already in her school uniform. Her uniform consisted of a baby blue pleated skirt ( that stopped above the knee), with a crisp white buttoned down shirt, with a peter pan collar. Hanabi had on white frilly ankle socks that completed the outfit.

"Awww. H-Hanabi you l-look so k-kawii in your school uniform!!" said Hinata.

"CUTE! CUTE! You know how much I can't stand that word!" said the fuming middle-schooler. "Whatever, I'll see downstairs." With that she left out the door in a huff.

Now that Hinata was finally alone, she went on a hunt to find her school uniform. She found it without a hitch hanging in her large walk in closet. Her school uniform consisted of a crisp clean white shirt, with a black pleated knee-length skirt with thin burgundy and deep violet stripes.

She found her new black mary janes, still in their box along with a few pairs of sheer black panty-hose. God knows she wasn't up to wearing nothing on her legs. She hates the rude remarks she sees guys make towards her friends and sometimes to her. She remembers the one time when a group of guys made crude remarks that scared and embarrassed her the whole day.

* * *

**FLASH**_Back:_

It was a snowy day in Konoha, with ice and snow falling simultaneously. Basically it was one of those days where the weather man or woman tells you to stay home, because you can get injured out in the streets. However, for some unknown reason school was open. So Hinata, being a studious student decided to go, instead of taking the day off.

Of course when she got there, the school student body was cut in 3/4th's. Only 25% of the students came on that bitter cold day. Even teachers decided not to show up, except those that plain evil and who decided to give test's that day.

That day proved to be uneventful, with Hinata just sitting at her desk, staring out the window. The swirling mixture of ice and snow was her entertainment for the day.

After school, it started to painfully hail. How painful? A small piece of hail landed in her eye, and wouldn't melt for a full minute. It felt like a piece of cold glass had landed in her eye and wouldn't melt. In fact that's what she thought it was and started freaking out. If you were to pass her on the street, on that blustery and bone chilling day, all you would see is a dark-haired, white-eyed girl frantically rubbing her right eye. Her movement's around and near her eye was so jerky and unpredictable; you would think she was trying to gouge her eyes out as some new high school fad. And with that said you would probably "tsk, tsk" and wish her good luck with that eye in your head, and continue being on the lookout for crazy old grannies who fall on black ice.

After her scary-encounter with the hail, she happened to pass some lecherous old men in their 30's. Now Hinata was wearing her baggy cream jacket, with black baggy thick corduroy slacks. Yet there were three men telling, practically yell what they wanted to do to her in their apartments/houses/condos. Their details were so graphic, she almost fainted. Almost. If she had, who knows what those men would do to her unconscious body. That was the thought that kept her going.

By the time she got home her face was as red as a cherry tomato and the heat emanating from her body was so intense, that she swore she saw snow melt when she walked up her stairs. Every person in her household kept on asking her what happened, her reply to their inquisitiveness was that her face was just frost-bitten. Her family's train of thought was along the lines of:

Hanabi: 'Hmm. She probably has a secret boyfriend. I'll just have to read her diary. God she hides that thing in the most obvious places.'

Neji: 'Hinata-sama is lying. Doesn't she know I can tell when she's not being entirely truthful? It was probably that Kiba-person either teasing her or giving her suggestive ideas. I thought I already had a talk with him about his behavior. I guess I'll have to have another one of our talks again.'

Hiashi: 'Frost bitten my behind, I wonder what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if it was that Kiba-boy making rude comments again.'

**END**_Flashback_

_

* * *

_Hinata thought to herself, she definitely did not want to relive such an experience, as she opened up her sheer black pantyhose. She looked at the clock; it was now 7:37 am. She didn't need to be at school until 8:30, so she had plenty of time to get ready. Hinata picked up the hanger with her school uniform and her sheer leggings an took it into her private bathroom.

She looked over her different scented shampoo's and secretly wished there was a ramen flavored one. Why? So that she can impress the boy who captured her heart, which is filled an endless yearning, waiting to be released on the ever unsuspecting blond god. So, she settled for the next best thing, chocolate scented shampoo. She also grabbed a vanilla scented body wash. Hinata was in and out of the tub in 15 minutes, and decided to add a little more vanilla in her life, in terms of cream and body spray.

Later she quickly dressed in her uniform, and made her way downstairs to have breakfast. Hinata caught the wafting aroma of freshly baked cinnamon rolls, scrambled eggs, fried sausages, and hash browns. This meant that the hired help made breakfast for the first day of the new school year. This meant that she didn't have to worry about what to make for breakfast.

As she went closer to the kitchen, she caught sight of her cousins' silky brown hair. 'Neji' she thought. He was sitting at the table enjoying the big breakfast that was laid out in front of them.

'He looks so calm and comfortable. I'm freaking out because it's the first day. I wish I could look calm instead of emanating "jitteriness." Maybe… if I pretend to be calm and collected, I will feel that way.' Her thoughts were broken when Neji and Hanabi shouted her name, with Hanabi slowly waving her hand in the air from where she was situated across the table form Neji. Hinata wondered when and where had come from.

She quickly broke out of her daze and joined them at the table for breakfast.

"Ohayo N-Neji nisan, Hanabi-chan"

"Was that you that fell a few minutes ago?" Neji said while slightly smirking.

Hinata's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, while she slowly nodded her head yes. Hanabi, being next to her, quietly snickered into her hand.

"You should be more careful. If you get hurt inside your own house; imagine what kinds of injuries you could sustain outside of our home." If you looked closely enough, you could see him slightly shuddering at such a thought. Neji examined Hinata closely, seeing that she had an anxious look written across her face. Comparing the two sisters, Hanabi looked more confident and relaxed about going back to school, whereas Hinata's jitteriness could make jello look like water. Her jitteriness was starting to get to him, making the stoic teenager anxious too. He was starting to wonder how can, just one girl radiate so much nervous energy that he was starting to "catch it."

"Stop that." He said with a commanding tone and an exasperated expression plastered on his face.

The two sisters looked at him with question marks in their eyes.

He turned his pearly gaze, with a tinge of annoyance lacing them, to Hinata and spoke: "I can feel your nervousness from miles away. Calm down."

"I-I-I'm n-not…" She takes a deep intake of fresh morning air. "nervous."

He calmly takes a sip of his tea, and incredulously looks at her.

"First of all, I can see right through that statement you just made." He closes his eyes and states matter of factly, "secondly there is absolutely no reason to be a nervous wreck. You have met all these people before, and it's not like you haven't ever been to the school, its going to be your third year there."

"Lastly…" He opens his eyes and catches her in a gaze that if you stare too long, your eyes start to water. But when you're caught all you can do is look into that intense gaze as your eyes start to water.

"… your-cough-making me-cough-nervous." He stated in a lower than usual voice. But Hinata and Hanabi heard him loud and clear, mouths agape.

'Wow!! I must be really, really nervous if Neji is catching my nervousness. I'm so sorry niisan. However it would be funny to see him as nervous as I am.' With that thought in mind, she let out a stress relieving giggle.

Hanabi looked at them like they were crazy.

* * *

Walking to school shouldn't be a difficult task, but on this particular day, it was full of panic struck people (students, because well you really don't know what to expect. And parents are afraid their child might get run over by food carts driven by crazy aggressive food vendors.)

Hinata glanced over her sister and cousin, while trying to avoid the craziness of the town. She saw that they too were preoccupied with trying not to run into anybody. However that was not the case for other people, in particular the hormonal teenager girls trying to gain the attention of one of Konoha's eligible bachelors; Neji.

As Neji walked down the street getting closer to school, Hinata noticed his face went from a contented expression to to a grim one in .5 seconds flat. By the look of it as they got closer and closer to the school grounds, they saw more and more girls, which made their usually stoic cousin more and more irritated.

Suddenly, Hanabi stopped, causing Neji and Hinata to glance at her.

"Neji, you're an walking embarrassment !!" Hanabi silently whispered while pointing a finger to the now surprised yet calm boy.

"Hanabi !" Hinata silently yelled, so that their conversation won't draw attention to themselves.

"Well come on. Take a look at around at all these teen-aged heifers!!" Hanabi yelled, causing a few heads to turn their way.

"Come on Hinata." said Hanabi while gently pulling her sister, trying to get away from their cousin.

Hinata turned around to mouth the word "sorry", but to her delight and Hanabi's dismay, he was still striding alongside them; like the conversation they had just moments ago never happened.

When Hanabi saw this, she quickened her pace. From the corner of her eye she saw that Neji also quickened his pace. This went on for a few more minutes, with them playing catch up. Eventually, Hanabi gave up their little game. Neji painted a victorious smirk on his face.

This scenario usually occurred at the beginning of every school day. So basically it was expected.

As the trio neared neared the school grounds, they saw girls jumping in happiness at finding their friends. They also saw the guys greeting each other with their special handshakes and talking about the "cool" things they did over the summer.

Hanabi soon spotted her set of friends and soon ran off towards them, shouting "ja" and waving her hands at her sister and cousin. Hinata and Neji watched as Hanabi and her set of friends happily walked towards the middle school complex.

Neji and Hinata soon split heading in different directions; Neji towards his friends who were on benches on the schoolgrounds and Hinata towards the lockers.

As soon as she got to her lockers, a pair of strong arms sensually wrapped themselves around her small waist. Along with the arms came a clean, cool, crisp smell. A heavenly smell in her opinion. She soon melted into the arms that held her so lovingly.

The person then started tracing her curves. She shivered a little in the warm embrace. The person then huskily whispered " your looking more and more beautiful everytime I see you."

Hinata blushed a rosy red as she heard her heart pounding in her ears at what the person ha just said.

Said girl turned around and stared into the twinkling azure blue eyes. Hinata then stared at her shoes and said "thank you" to the guy in front off her.

He lovingly stroked her chin, and lifted her face towards his bringing them closer to each other. She hesitantly reached out and stroked his golden locks.

He opened his mouth to say something, when a siren when off. Accompanying the blaring of the sirens was the flashing lights, making it seem, like the lovers were in a bad club.

He opened his mouth and said "I..." but the sirens obscured his speech. He tried agian, but all she heard was the word "you".

Then all of a sudden "BAM!!!"

* * *

**Bet you can't guess what happened. I know it was a boring first chapter. But I promise and hope it will get better. So my peeps, tell wat ya think about the chapter!!!**


	2. Life

**Sorry, for the very long delay/ But I had an excuse, I was studying my behind off to obtain 3 A's and a B on my transcript. I want to thank those who reviewed and I very much appreciated it.**

**I just wanted to say: I own nothing.

* * *

  
**

**Uknown Love**

Chapter 2

A dark haired teen lay on his bed thinking about his life this past year and how much it has changed.

Flashback:

"SASUKE!!!" called a warm female voice from downstairs.

"COMING KAASAN!!!" came an overly exasperated male voice from somewhere upstairs.

"What did you say?!!" came the same feminine voice.

"I SAID I WAS COMING DOWN!" came the male voice, as he slowly descended the stairs.

"Well hurry up, I…,I mean we…, no your dad and I have exciting news."

Sasuke was starting to wonder what could possibly get her so excited. He went into his living room, where he heard the muffled voices of his parents; and he thought the deep chuckling of his elder brother.

He nonchalantly waltzed into the living room and froze, and saw that all eyes were on him. His parents were seated across the coffee table from his brother. His father's face portrayed a blank stare with small undertones of achievement. His mother's eyes crinkled in happiness and the smile on her face looked like it would never leave in a million years.

Now his brothers expression was plain unexpected. He was actually smiling and being his usual charming-self. Apparently attending college does something to a person's personality. He was wearing a black blazer, with a blood red silk lining inside that article of clothing. He was wearing a dark colored shirt underneath the blazer with a dark washed pair of jeans.

"Well son, don't just stand there staring at us, take a seat." Said his father.

He decided to take a seat on the right side of his brother. However, as he was about to pass his brother, he saw a small movement of his brothers leg, that would indicate that he was about to trip him. Of course that was the case, so he avoided the leg by taking a wide step over the leg. He turned his head slightly to give his brother a triumphant smirk. However unbeknown to him within that millisecond, his older brother used that same foot to throw him off balance causing him to stumble forward. Itachi had kicked him in the back of his knee making his knee weak, hence causing the stumble. This stumble did not go unnoticed by his parents.

"Sasuke-chan, you should be more careful, look where you are going every once in a while." came the gentle voice of his mother.

"Don't talk to him like he's a two year old." said his father, giving his wife an incredulous look. He then turned his attention to his son.

"How old are you son? I definitely know you're not some incompetent two year old. So why are you tripping over air. Seriously, you need to learn to grow up be a stable, grounded young man. Either that or I will have to enroll you in finishing school so they could teach you how to walk."

Itachi was now giving his brother a condescending look. Sasuke was not liking the idea of going to some fancy school, where some old lady pokes and prods people with her nobly boney finger.

"Anyway…" continued his father, swiftly changing the topic. We are not here to talk about Sasuke's balance problems. We have more important issues at hand." He then intertwined his hands with his wife, and gave her a short but curt meaningful look.

It was at this moment that Sasuke choose to give Itachi a look that said 'do you know whats going on.'

Itachi in turn shrugged his shoulders saying in his own way 'the hell if I know'.

"Well… it seems we are coming into some money." said Fugaku Uchiha. "A lot of money. And what this means for our family is that we are going to have to move to the city in Konoha and li…"

"What! Why!" yelled an upset and slightly enraged Sasuke. "Everything we worked for and built is here, in this house, in this to…" He turned and looked at his brother to gauge his reaction to the news. What he saw made him curious and a little sad; his brother looked un-phased by the news.

"Listen!!" boomed the voice of Fugaku Uchiha effectively cutting off his youngest son. "I know you have, both of you…" He said looking between his silent older son and his younger more boisterous son. "have a life here, but this is an opportunity we just can't pass up. Our business is expanding and we'll be making more money allowing us to be more financially stable." Mikoto Uchiha then decided to add her two sense.

"Plus both of you are barely home anyways. Itachi your away at college and barely come home. And you…" Looking at Sasuke. "you're always with your friends or in your "man-cave" doing god knows what and listening to music that can be classified under 'music-to-off-yourself-by'. I swear its days, maybe weeks before I see you. It's like I'm living alone."

His older brother smiled and gave him a smug look that just screamed 'You do listen to music that lies under the genre of 'offing-yourself and I wouldn't be surprised to find ribbons.'

(1)Yes his brother had an ongoing theory as to why he was never seen with a girl. That theory being that he was a closet weirdo who stalked the female species snatching their hair ribbons right out their hair; and keeping them as mementos of his daily excursions. This theory was based on an assumption his brother had made when he, Sasuke, was 10. Itachi happened to have walked by his room and saw him sniffing a pristine onyx black ribbon, which his mother had given him to tie around his childhood tiger's neck.

His father brought him out of his thoughts by saying that in two weeks that they would be moving and that they should start packing their things together.

End Flashback

Sasuke looked to the side of his bed, and saw that his cell phone was flashing 'One New Message' across the screen; the glow of the cell phones iridescent light reflecting off on unopened onyx envelope with silver lining around the edge. He figured he must have left his phone on silent. He rolled over to the other side of his bed and flipped open his cell phone. He then proceeded to press 'play message'.

A deep, familiar husky male's voice then played and said:

"I know you want me. I've seen you staring at my body, 'uh' especially my tight ass. I just wanted to let you know that I'm into you too and that I could make love to you all night long."

" Those biceps and abs you have are just about the sexist part of you and even better when you just come out of the shower dripping wet. I want to let you know I shudder to think what we could do on our honeymoon together." Then a short kissing sound filled the phones speakers followed by what seemed to be a pleasurable grunt. Then the speaker howled an "OH SH…"

* * *

**(1) This was sort of a flashback within a flashback. That has happened to me quite a lot.**

**So tell me what you guys liked and didn't like about the chapter. Tell me if its too wordy. **

**Thanks again in advance.  
**


End file.
